Efficient, concurrency-safe access to shared data is an important concern for effective software use of multi-core processors. Advances in structured memory systems and processors address this concern, but many applications already exist and continue to be written for conventional processor and memory systems. It would be useful if the benefits of a structured memory system could be enjoyed without requiring extensive work to redesign existing systems and software.